


Difficult Relations

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah broke up with him, but there's something else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difficult Relations

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it was canon's fault why I constantly write Olivia's beginnings with the pair separated.

"Trust me, one more time..."

The woman looked into earnest green eyes, felt her heart ache with all the pains of their long years together. So many betrayals, great and small, flitted behind her clear blue eyes. She knew this man, inside and out. She knew he did love her, just as she loved him. They would always have that love, but oh so often it just wasn't enough.

"Believe in us," he urged, feeling the ground falling away from him the longer she just studied him.

"I can't, Oliver. Because you keep forgetting to."

Walking away was easier now.

* * *

Clark argued that maybe Ollie would be sensible, put aside his ways if he knew. Diana argued that is was very much in Dinah's rights to do as she chose. Bruce, as usual, kept his own counsel, and just watched to be sure that Dinah adhered to the medical restrictions he knew she had been given... even if she had not made an official announcement. There was no reason she could not be a tactical leader from the headquarters.

Red Arrow, predictably, took pains to honor Dinah's wishes of silence, though he was very glad Hal Jordan was off world now.

* * *

Ollie hadn't left the house often, and it was starting to worry both Mia and Connor. Connor had tried calling Roy in the hopes that maybe his 'brother' might know what to do.

The profanity in Roy's response about Ollie having gotten what he deserved left Connor's ears ringing and his brain mostly thoughtful.

He went downstairs, prepared to tell Ollie to try and apologize to Dinah, only to find his father weeping, phone still in hand. Mia shrugged helplessly as they both attempted to comfort him.

Whatever had been said, had nearly broken the eldest archer's will to live.

* * *

Carter Hall angering someone was not new. Some people thought it might even be over the recent issues between Kendra and Roy.

Karen knew better. The rage with which Dinah laid the bigger, stronger, older hero out with said it was far more personal.

"You ever betray my secrets to Oliver Queen, just to hurt him, again, and I won't stop at one punch, Carter!" She glared down at the JSA member in savage anger before spinning on her heel. Dinah then stormed out before Karen or Alan could stop her, and neither one was sure they wanted to.

* * *

Four messages, voice. Ten in text.

Dinah wished that she'd been able to keep the communication lines down between her and the man she had left, again, just a little longer. She had not truly made up her mind how to handle him, how to handle this.

It could not be by phone, though.

She owed him that much... and even as she thought it, she could almost hear Roy's angry snarl she didn't owe him a damn thing. Her heart said otherwise, just as it always did.

A push of a button, and the text was sent. Now, she waited.

* * *

Ollie wanted to pace, wanted to move, wanted to scream at the next waiter who spoke to him.

His green eyes snapped to the door every time it opened, at last being rewarded with a picture of her. She was in jeans and cowboy boots, a loose shirt under the fringed leather jacket she loved so well. 

She had to be the most beautiful thing in the world, and it pained him to know he was the reason she was not smiling to radiate that beauty outward. Maybe, after they spoke, after they chose, maybe the glow would be there.

* * *

Dinah sat down with him, even let him order for her. She watched his eyes flit over her body, knew he wanted to actually touch her, hold her, feel it for himself.

She swallowed past the fear, and met his eyes.

"I left for good reasons. Again. Third time."

"Yes." He reached out, took her hands. "This changes things so much, Pretty Bird."

"Like it did with Sandra?"

Those calm, quiet words were able to make Ollie rear back in his chair as if slapped, and then he just slumped.

"I've changed..." he began.

"But is it enough?" she countered.

* * *

There was a long silence, one that neither adult knew how to fill. Ollie couldn't just pull up a witty comment, and Dinah didn't really know what she wanted in this.

"Still working?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him, and the concern that was behind it had nothing to do with _her_.

It had everything to do with why she had met him here tonight to talk.

"Only behind the scenes, Oliver," she reassured him. "I won't take avoidable risks."

"Then you are..." The words lingered, silenced by hope.

"I won't give up an impossible dream come true."

* * *

The dinner was quiet a little while longer, neither eating much. Finally, Dinah looked at Oliver with troubled blue eyes.

"I don't want to get back together."

Those were the words he had been dreading.

"But I will find a place in Star City. And then we'll see how the road travels from there."

He nodded; he couldn't blame her. "May I be there, at the doctor appointments?" He asked it softly, afraid she'd say 'no', that Roy would be there for her.

"I'd like that. It would be a good start." She covered his hand, and he understood perfectly.


End file.
